Xiao Lie
|Species = Human|Gender = Male|Age = 55 (First Appearance) 70 (Currently) |Hair = White|Spouse(s) = Unnamed Wife|Profound Strength = Earth Profound Realm|Relatives = Yun Che (Adoptive Grandson) Xiao Ying (Son) Xiao Lingxi (Daughter) Xiao Yun (Grandson) Xiao Yongan (Great-Grandson) Yun Wuxin (Adoptive Granddaughter) Unknown Adoptive Grandchild|Allies = Yun Che Xiao Hong|Affiliation = Xiao Clan|Planet = Blue Pole Star|Continent = Profound Sky Continent|Empire = Blue Wind Empire|City = Floating Cloud City|image1 = Xiao Lie Manhua.png|Manhua Xiao Lie.jpg|Fanmade |First Appearance = Chapter 1 (Mentioned) Chapter 2 (Appearance)|Chinese = 萧烈|Pinyin = Xiāo liè|First Appearance Manhua = Chapter 1}}Xiao Lie is the 5th Elder of the Xiao Clan. He is the father of Xiao Ying and Xiao Lingxi. He adopted Yun Che when he was a baby and raised him as his grandson. Appearance He has the appearance of a common man in his 80s or 90s although he is younger, this is due to the stress that has faced throughout his life for the loss of his wife and son. Personality He is a very calm and gentle person, his life has given him many blows and that has caused his will to be weakened enough, to the point that there are very few reasons that make him want to continue living, he greatly values the friendship and still more to his relatives, showing a relaxing warmth in the moments that he is in front of them. As Xiao Lie became older and older, his temper had become more and more gentle. But when he was young, he was like a candle that could easily be ignited. If someone made him upset, he would make that person ten times angrier and no one dared to provoke him. Background He is the strongest profound practitioner of the Xiao Clan and was at the peak of Spirit Profound Realm when he was 55 years old. He treated Yun Che with love and care even though Yun Che had crippled profound veins and prevented other members of Xiao Clan from mistreating him. When his son, Xiao Ying was alive, Xiao Lie’s position in the Xiao Clan was second to none for even the leader of the Xiao Clan at that time was respectful towards him. There was a clear reason; Xiao Ying’s talent at that time gave him the potential to be one of Xiao Clan’s strongest experts in the future. In this world that respected those with power, as Xiao Ying’s father, Xiao Lie was held in high regard. However, after Xiao Ying’s death, Xiao Lie’s only grandson was born with a damaged Profound Vein. Although he was the strongest in Floating Cloud City no one would fear him. His son was dead, his grandson disabled, and he had no other successors. His position in the Xiao Clan suffered a disastrous decline. Plotline He appeared very early in the story when Yun Che have just woke up from his reincarnation and was "wounded". He called a doctor to treat him, seeing that he was totally fine, although he was still filled with doubts, he was less wary about it and decided to continue normally with Yun Che's and Xia Qingyue's wedding. Later on after they married, Xiao Lie was called to a meting where he was notified that the Xiao Sect sent people to the Xiao Clan to select a disciple. He went along with Xiao Yunhai and all the elders to personally greet Xiao Kuangyun. When Xiao Kuangyun gifted them the Profound Opening Powder, his eyes shone thinking that it can help Yun Che to recover but rapidly dispelled the idea. He thought that the people sent by the "Great Sect" Xiao Sect, would be filled with good and amazing people, instead, he found Xiao Kuangyun. Disappointed, he warned his daughter Xiao Lingxi to hide and not appear in front of them because he knew what kind of person Xiao Kuangyun is. He warned her even more because they have the Profound Opening Powder and he knew she may be rash in order to get it to help the crippled Yun Che. He was aware that a warning was not enough to stop her from trying to steal it, so he waited outside her courtyard just in case she goes outside to steal it. His guessing was not wrong because Xiao Lingxi indeed tried to get it. He deeply warned her again saying that if she was caught, no one else can take care Yun Che like her. es:Xiao Lie Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Allies Category:Xiao Clan Category:Earth Profound Realm Category:Status Unknown